sacrifice
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Imperious kidnaps Chip to use him as a human sacrifice to bring back the master so he can steal the master’s power. XanderChip slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own PR.

Summary: Imperious kidnaps Chip to use him as a human sacrifice to bring back the master so he can steal the master's power. Xander/Chip slash.

----

Chapter 1

Chip and Xander walked out of the Rock Proium together. It was 8:30 at night and they had just finished closing up. It was busy all day and they were glad to be free for the night and the next day, which they had off.

"It feels so good to be free," Chip said happily as he stepped on the sidewalk with Xander.

"It sure does," Xander agreed, walking behind Chip and wrapping his arms around Chip's waist. Chip stopped walking so Xander could kiss his neck.

"Xander, can't that wait until we get back to your place?" Chip asked, not trying to stop his boyfriend from kissing him.

"I know. I just want a snack before the meal," Xander whispered into Chip's ear. Chip chuckled at Xander's words.

"Xander, don't be that way. After all, if you snack too much, then you won't have room for the all-you-can-eat buffet." Xander laughed, uncrossed his arms, and placed them on around Chip.

"You do have a point," he agreed, kissing Chip again.

"Let's get into my car and get going," Xander suggested to Chip, who nodded his head in agreement. They walked over to Xander's car. Chip went to the passenger side and Xander went to the driver's side. They stood there for a moment as Xander searched for his keys.

"That's strange. I thought I left my keys in my pocket," Xander said as he patted himself down, looking for them. Chip leaned on top of the car and watched Xander.

"Maybe you dropped them."

Xander stopped searching and thought about it. "It's possible... But where could they--?" Xander realized where the keys were and slapped his head. "Crap. I was in such a hurry I forgot them in the keyhole."

Chip chuckled a little. "Not thinking with the head on your shoulders again."

Xander smiled and walked around the car, then grabbed Chip's head and kissed him. "I'll go get the keys and I when I get them we're going to my apartment so I can punish you for that little comment."

An evil grin spread across Chip's face. "I look forward to it."

Xander leaned in and gave him Chip a long kiss. "I'll be back," he assured Chip, then kissed him one last time. Xander let go of Chip's head and walked away.

It took Xander a short period of time to reach the door. In it were his long-lost keys. "Ha, found you," he told the keys as he pulled them out. He held them tight into his hands and began to walk back to his car. All along the way Xander silently cursed himself over losing precious time with his boyfriend over a stupid mistake like that.

'Oh, well. The keys are found, so I can forget about this and get back to my car and Chip. Then we can go to my place and--"

A shocking sight interrupted Xander's thoughts. Chip was gone.

"Chip? Where did you go?" Xander asked out loud, hoping that the missing Chip would answer. But no one answered. Xander looked around. 'I wonder where he is?' Xander asked himself. He was only gone for a short period of time and he couldn't go far. Plus, there wasn't any other store or restaurant nearby that either of them liked.

Maybe Chip was playing a joke on him. He was probably hiding behind the other side of the car to jump out of nowhere just to scare him. Xander quickly dismissed that thought. The other side of the car was on the street and Chip would be crazy to hide there to scare Xander, only to be hit by a car.

Xander was still thinking when he noticed something shiny on the ground next to the car. Xander walked to it and bent down to picked it up. It was a chain with a circle on it and an imprint of Xander's astrological sign of Taturs (which, Xander still wasn't sure, may have had something to do with the reason why he was the Minotaur of the Mystic Force.) He unknowingly touched the spot on his chest where he had something like Chip had, but it had Chip's astro sign of Libra. When he saw this he knew something was wrong, as neither of them went anywhere without them. Xander was now feeling a little panic surging up in the pit of the stomach.

Xander began to search the area for anything that might stand out. The spot the Xander parked in wasn't in any special area. The only thing around was a tea shop, sign shop, and a dating service. Xander knew Chip wouldn't be in any of those places. He leaned against his car and began to think, making sure to push down the feeling the panic that had begun to rise.

Xander soon crossed his arms and looked down. It was there that he noticed something under his car, so he reached down to grab it. Xander realized that it was a sword that the Hidiacs use. Instantly, he knew what happened. Xander took out his Mystic Morpher and flipped it opened.

**[The Underworld...**

Necrolai walked into the chamber with six Hidiacs dragging a beaten Chip between them. "Imperious, I brought you the Yellow Mystic Ranger, as you requested." Imperious stood up from his throne and walked down toward the group. He was pleased to see this part went well.

"Good job, Necrolai," Imperious said as he placed his fan under Chip's chin. He lifted it and forced him to look at him. Chip glared at the mummy for a second.

"Take him to my throne and tie him good next to it," he ordered the Hidiacs holding him. They did as they were told and they dragged Chip to the throne and threw him on the ground. Then one of the Hidiacs produced some black rope and all six of the attacked him and began to tie up a struggling Chip. Imperious laughed a little. So far the first step was done now they needed to move onto the second.

----

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander sat under a tree lost in his own thoughts. He just finished explaining to the others about what happen earlier. After the moment of silence Udonna spoke up and told the rangers they needed to do some research to find a way to locate Chip, and get to the underworld. As the others began to do research Xander wonder off to be alone with his guilt, Xander sat there looking in the distance unsure if his guilt was suppose to be there. After all he did forget the keys in the door, and if he didn't do that then he would've been there with Chip, and might have been able to protect him or they could have driven away to be together. Xander sighed, and leaned against the tree trying not to release the tears he felt trying to come out of him.

"Xander are you ok?" Xander opened his eyes but didn't look at the speakers face because he knew who it was.

"I'm doing ok Madison." Xander said in a low voice.

"No your not," Madison said taking a seat next to Xander. "I've known you and Chip for years, and I know once you two started dating you couldn't stand to be apart for each other even for a few hours." Xander gave a unwilling laugh.

"So Xander I want the truth please." Madison placed her hand on Xander's shoulder. Xander was always unable to find a way to stop Madison from extracting the truth from him. He wasn't sure if it was the sweet voice, her warm smile, or a combo of all three plus some but it always works. Xander felt the tears he was holding back let go.

"I feel guilty." Xander wiped his eyes. "If I didn't leave those damn keys in the door then none of this would have happened." Madison heart went to her guilt filled friend.

"Xander don't blame yourself for what happen to Chip you don't know if you being there would have changed anything." Xander sniffed before saying,

"I know, but it still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty for what happen to him." A tear escape Xander's eye. Madison hand reached out to touch Xander's.

"It unfair what happen between you two since you two started going out." She began to rub Xander's hand trying to comfort him.

"But in the end it will be worth it." Madison assured him. Xander smiled at Madison. Madison smiled back.

"Xander let's head back inside, and help the others."

"Ok," Xander agreed. They both stood up, and walked inside of Root Core.

XXX

Underworld

Chip was leaning the throne bound and gagged. Imperious and Necrolai were a few feet away from him talking.

"When do we move out?" Necrolai asked.

"After we get the box we get him in the box." At that moment the foot soldiers dropped a coffin shaped box next to Chip. One of them removed the lid. The others grab Chip, and began to place him in the in. Chip began to struggle trying not to let them put him in.

"Once we get him to dark temple we can bring the master back." Necrolai smiled at the thought of his masters return. She turned to watch them place the yellow ranger in the coffin.

'Once the master is reborn I will take his power, and be the ultimate ruler of the universe.' The Hidiacus managed to Chip inside. As the lid was being placed on the lid the only thought that passed threw mind was a name. 'Xander.'

TBC

Sorry about it being short. Next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xander stood blankly into the crystal ball waiting for it to show some sign that Chip was in reach. Xander placed his head on his arms. Xander mind began to wonder off to the when he told Chip he like him.

Flash back 1 year ago at the place of work.

Xander stood behind the counter watching Chip talk to Vida.

"Xander you can't stand here forever looking at him." Madison said next to him.

"Yes I can," Xander quickly corrected her. "It's hard to take his eyes off of that good looking man." Madison moved closer to Xander.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Madison asked. Xander gave Madison a look of terror.

"Madison I can't do that." Xander said in a low whisper.

"Why not you like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Xander searched around in his head for an answer.

"Because I've only known him for a month, and I need more then just a guess to ask him out." Madison then gave Xander a smile that told him she was up to something.

"Madison what are you up to?" Madison just kept smiling as she said,

"I have someone helping me as we speak." Xander knew what she was talking about, and it scared him.

"Chip what do you think of Xander?" She asked. Chip stop what he was doing, and looked at her.

"I think he is a good person, and I like him as a friend." A laugh escaped Vida's lips.

"Vida what is so funny?" Chip asked. Vida looked Chip dead in the eye and said,

"Chip I know you have crush on Xander." Chip was surprised by this bit of news.

"How did you know?" Chip asked. Vida smiled and shook her head.

"Chip for the pass month I notice that you been checking out Xander." A gasp escaped Chip's lips.

"How did you know?" Vida placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Chip lets forgot the details for now, and focus on you asking Xander out."

"What," Chip said backing away from Vida, "I can't just go ask Xander."

"Oh why not Chip you like Xander, and I'm pretty sure Xander likes you." Chip wasn't convinced this was a logical reason to ask someone out.

"Vida I need more then a pretty sure to ask someone out." Vida gave nod of her head.

"Wait her a second while I do something." Vida walk off to the break. She gave a nod of her hand to signal Madison. Madison saw this, told Xander she would be back in a minute, and left to meet Vida in the break room.

"How is it going with Xander?" Vida asked as soon Madison was next to her.

"He says he likes Chip, but can't ask him out."

"Same with Chip." Both of them stood their thinking of a way to get them together.

"We could lock them in closet until they final agree to go out." Vida suggested. Madison shook her head.

"No we should do something a little bit more creative."

"Well what about we switch partners, and work from there." Vida suggested.

"Good plan V." Vida and Madison gave each other a high five then left.

"Hey Xander what are you doing?" Vida asked next to him.

"Counting the money before we leave." Xander said not taking his eyes off the money.

"How much did we make today?" Vida asked with fake insert. Xander stop counting the money.

"Ok Vida what do you want?" Vida should have known that Xander would never fall for Business talk. Best not to beat around the bush.

"I just finished talking to Chip a little while ago." Vida informed him. Xander stopped counting the money.

"Really he was?" Xander asked unsure she was telling him the truth.

"Oh yeah he was telling me how much he likes you." Xander couldn't help but smile.

"What does he like about me?"

"He says you have great hair, nice eyes, and most of all he really loves your accent." Xander began to turn a light shade of red.

"Wow is that really what he told you?" Vida gave a nod of her head.

"Oh yeah," Xander forgot about the money turned to look at Chip. Vida moved in for the kill.

"Now that you know why don't you ask him out?" Xander face went to crimson.

"I don't know if I can." Vida began to push Xander away from the counter.

"Yes trust me."

"Madison he couldn't have said that about me." Chip replied to Madison comment that she claimed that came from Xander.

"I swear to you that Xander said that he really like your hair." Chip began to walk around in circles.

"He also said he would watch every episode of Xena with you." Madison figured adding this would make Chip happy.

"He really said that too?" Chip asked. Madison gave a few quick nods of her head.

"If someone could say that to you then grab him while you can." Madison suggested.

Chip stop moving.

"Are you sure he wants me?" Chip asked. Madison smiled, got behind Chip, and began to push him.

"Trust me let's go."

The group met in the middle of the room.

"Good luck." The girls both said before they walked off. Chip and Xander stood there not looking at each other.

"Hi," Chip said in a low voice.

"Hi," Xander repeated in the same shy voice. They stood there not saying a word.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but saddened one of us be saying something?" Chip asked.

"Yeah I believe your right." Xander wiped his forehead.

"Do you like cheese?" Xander asked. Ok not the best question to ask at the moment, but hey he was scared shitless at the thought of asking Chip out.

"Yes cheese is a good food." Chip answered. Xander smiled.

"That is a good food." Xander began to shake a little. He was worried that he would never have the courage to ask Chip out.

"Xander want to go out with me?" Chip yelled fast cutting across Xander's thoughts. Xander stared at Chip in disbelief.

"What?" Xander asked. Chip's face was turning red.

"I want to go on a date with you Xander." Chip repeated in a low voice. Then he added to Xander's surprise, "Feel to say no I will understand." Chip then lowered his head.

"Why would I say no?"

"Because I'm not a exactly a caught, and you probably could better then me." Chip said in a low sad voice. Xander reached out a hand, and placed it under Chip's chin. Slowly Xander pushed Chip's head to face. Then Xander placed a soft kiss on Chip's lips. Xander pulled back a little.

"How is that for an answer?" Xander asked then kiss Chip again. They softly kissed as Xander wrap his arms around Chip's body.

End flash back

Xander shook his returning himself to the present. He was back at Root Core still staring at the crystal ball. Xander leaned back in his trying to relax when he notice something inserting in the crystal ball. The evil forces were walking down a path way carrying a large box. Leading the march was Imperious. Xander quickly stood up. Without saying a word to the others Xander quickly left to go after Imperious and free the one he loved.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Imperious, Necrolai and several foot soliders followed carrying a coffin walk down a path way.

"Why do we have to do this?" Necrolai whined. Imperious gave her a dark look.

"You know as well as I do this part of the ritual needs us to walk down the path way." Nercrolai crossed her arms and kept walking. They remained quiet until they saw a rock slide blocking there way.

"Hidiacs remove those rocks now." Imperious ordered. They placed the coffin on the ground and went to work moving the rocks.

"This werid Imperious." Necrolai said watching the foot soliders work. "There's a rock slide to the temple to where were going." Imperious gave a nod of his head in agreement.

"I know and that is why we need to get to the temple as fast as we go." The work took a little longer then they expected, but all the rocks were removed.

"Get the coffin and let's get moving." The Hidiacs grab the coffin and the group took off down the path. Once everyone was gone from the area a hole appear in the middle of the path. Out of the hole The Green Mystic Ranger pull out a Chip. He quickly removed the rope and gag all over his boyfriend.

"Xander thank god its you." He said before he threw himself around the man's body. Xander quickly removed his helmet, so they could quickly start kissing each other.

"We need to get out of here and get back to Root Core before they find out your missing." Xander said in between kisses. He helped Chip to his feet.

"Do you still have your morpher on you?" Chip gave a nod of his head.

"Good now lets get moving." They took off running.

"Magical Mystic Force." Chip changed into the yello Mystic Ranger.

"Does any one here know you went after me?" Chip asked when they took off running.

"NO I kinda of just did it." Chip shook his head and said nothing more about the subject.

XXX

Imperious and Necrolai arrived at the temple.

"This is where it will all begin." Imperious said holding out his arms. "So the master will be free." He turned around to face the coffin.

"Bring out the sacrifice." He told the Hidiacs. They did as they were told. To veru ones surpise there was a hole in the coffin.

"Find the sacrifice now!" The Hidiacs took off running.

"No one escapes Imperios."

TBC


End file.
